My Tombkeeper, My Protector
by Thousand Dragon
Summary: Marik moved to Domino City to have a better life than the one he had as a tomb keeper. Things don't go too well when his sexuality is made known.
1. Chapter 1

Marik Ishtar. Sixteen years old. Tombkeeper. Protecting a pharaoh's tomb isn't something you would expect a sixteen year old to do. In fact, it isn't something you would expect anyone to do, sixteen or otherwise. Not in this era anyway.

For the last six years, Marik had a bit of an anger problem. Anger towards a pharaoh that ruled over Egypt over three thousand years ago. He hated the fact that he had to protect the tomb of a pharaoh who was supposed to be dead. Not only did he hate the pharaoh, he hated his own father. Yes, his father. Why? Because of him, Marik had to get a ritual carving on his back when he was ten years old. Since then, Marik hadn't been himself. He took his father's life shortly after the ritual.

When he was sixteen, Marik moved to Domino City, Japan. It was an attempt to escape his life as a tombkeeper in Egypt. He wanted to start his life fresh, to have a future that wasn't planned by someone else. He took his first steps off the plane.

"This is it. This is my new life. No more living as a tombkeeper," he said to himself.

His life was only beginning. He got the chance to go to school. He wasn't going to be home schooled. Not like at home. He was going to an actual school like everyone else. To be like everyone else was what Marik wanted all his life. He always knew that he was different. No one else had a three thousand year history with a king. Marik was the last person you would expect to have kids but if he were going to have any, he wasn't going to put them through the pain and suffering that he went through.

Marik left the airport. He managed to find his way to his new place. It was a lot different to the place he lived in in Egypt. In Domino, he had actual lights. The ones powered by electricity. Back in Cairo, electricity didn't even exist in what he called a dungeon. Instead, he and his family used candles.

Marik yawned. It has been a long day. He dumped his back on the floor and climbed into the bed that was in one of the rooms upstairs. Immediately, he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou Bakura. Sixteen years old. High school student. His life was pretty normal. Everyone knew him and everyone liked him. Well, almost everyone. Bakura moved to Domino a couple of years ago. From the start, he didn't want to hide anything from anyone, including his sexuality. Everyone was ok with Bakura being gay, except one person. Ushio.

Ushio wasn't a nice person. He liked to "punish" anyone who he thought was out of order, even if someone was doing something or acting in a way that was completely normal. To Ushio, being gay wasn't normal.

Bakura hated going into school. Every morning, he knew that he was going to be Ushio's target. He always showed up for school at the last minute, not wanting to run into Ushio on the way to class. But one day, he did. Ushio was standing beside the door of the classroom where Bakura had class. When Bakura turned to go inside, Ushio raised him arm, blocking Bakura's way.

"Where were you the last few days, Bakura? I missed you," said Ushio.

Bakura kept his head down.

"What's wrong, Bakura? I thought you liked guys."

"I don't like you," Bakura said, quietly.

"What was that?"

Bakura pushed Ushio's arm out of the way and went inside the classroom.

"Hey!" Ushio shouted from the corridor.

Bakura heard whispers coming from outside the classroom. Then a teacher came in, followed by someone Bakura hadn't seen before. This person had gotten Bakura's attention. He had a feeling in his stomach that he never had before. This guy had dark skin and almost white hair. Bakura thought he was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Marik stood beside the teacher at the top of the classroom. The class was quiet.

"Everyone, this is Marik Istar. He just arrived here in Domino over the weekend. He doesn't know anyone so please make him feel welcome," said the teacher, loudly so everyone could hear.

There was an empty seat towards the back of the room. That was Marik's seat. He walked slowly down the room, dragging his bag pack on the floor behind him. He sat down. In the corner of his eye, he noticed that someone was looking at him. He turned his head to see him properly. The guy who was looking at him turned away. Marik could only see the side of his face. He had bleach white hair and skin that was so pale, he was almost like a ghost. Marik turned his head again so he was facing the top of the classroom. Again, he saw the guy beside him in the corner of his eye, staring at him. Marik turned his head. The guy beside him didn't turn away this time. Instead, he smiled. Then he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Marik. I'm Ryou Bakura. Everyone just calls me Bakura," he whispered in a British accent.

Marik smiled back. He held out his hand and shook Bakura's.

"Nice to meet you too," Marik whispered back.

"If you're not doing anything at lunch, I'll show you around."

"Ryou Bakura! Please stop talking," the teacher bellowed from the top of the classroom.

"I'm sorry," said Bakura.

"Thanks," Marik whispered.

Marik and Bakura turned away from each other.

* * *

During lunch, the corrdiors were busy. Marik and Bakura had to push their way through. Bakura kept his promise to show Marik around. They turned a corner. Bakura froze. Ushio was half way down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked.

"Em, nothing. Let's go back the way we came," said Bakura, quickly

Marik didn't question him. He just followed Bakura back through the corridor from which they came.


	4. Chapter 4

Bakura invited Marik over to his place after school. He didn't want to let Marik know that he was liked him. REALLY liked him. Not yet anyway. Right now, he just wanted to pretend that he just wanted to be friends.

Bakura led Marik into his bedroom. They both dumped their bags into the corner of the room. Marik began to speak.

"What happened earlier?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Bakura replied.

"When you were showing me around, there was one corridor you wouldn't bring me down. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Really?"

Marik put his hand on Bakura's arm.

"You can tell me," said Marik.

Bakura sighed.

"Fine. I didn't want to go down there because Ushio was there."

"I don't understand. Why is he the reason why you wouldn't go down there?"

"Because he hates me."

"What makes you think that?"

"He bullies me because I'm gay."

Bakura said this quickly. He was hoping Marik wouldn't hear him properly and wouldn't judge. Marik leaned closer to Bakura and kissed him gently on the lips. This took Bakura by surprise.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I really like you, Bakura," said Marik.

Bakura smiled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he thought.

He grabbed Marik's shirt and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

When Marik woke up, he didn't recognize the room straight away. He looked around. Nothing in this bedroom belonged to him. He tried to sit up but something was stopping him.

There was a lump under the duvet. Marik pushed the duvet away. Bakura was lying next to him, his arm around Marik's stomach. Marik couldn't remember what happened last night. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his phone to check the time. It was almost ten o'clock. He and Bakura were late for school. Very late. And it was only Marik's second day of school. But missing one day of school wouldn't hurt.

Marik pulled Bakura's arm away from his stomach and sat up. He must have shook the bed because Bakura woke up.

"Marik?" he said, lifting his head.

"What happened last night?" asked Marik.

"I don't know. My memory is blurry."

Just as Bakura said that, his mum walked into the room. Marik rolled out of the bed.

"Oh, you guys are finally awake. Did you have fun last night?" saisd Bakura's mum.

Marik and Bakura looked at each other, neither of them sure of what she meant by fun. They didn't say anything. They just nodded, both of them hoping Bakura's mum would leave now. She did, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Did you just have the same thought I had?" Marik asked Bakura.

"Yeah and I hope it didn't happen last night," Bakura replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Bakura walked down the corridor to the classroom where he was supposed to be. Again, Ushio was standing by the door. He looked up.

"Well, look who it is," he said, loudly.

Bakura tried to ignore Ushio and push past him, like the day Marik arrived. But this time, he wasn't so lucky. Ushio grabbed the back of Bakura's uniform and pulled him out of the classroom. He pushed Bakura against the wall.

"Did you really think you were going to get away that easily?" Ushio shouted in Bakura's face.

Bakura put his head down. Ushio kept him pinned to the wall.

"What's wrong, Bakura? You scared of me?" Ushio shouted.

Before long, Bakura's arms dropped to his sides and Ushio was gone. He lifted his head, wondering what happened. He felt someone touch his arm.

"Bakura, are you ok?" It was Marik.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Bakura.

"Who is he?"

"Just some idiot who's in one of the other classes."  
"Is he the reason why you wouldn't bring me down one of the corridors on Monday?"

Bakura nodded. Marik moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You don't have to be afraid of him. Not when I'm here," Marik whispered into Bakura's ear.

Bakura smiled. The bell rang and everyone around Marik and Bakura rushed to class. Marik took Bakura's hand and pulled him into the room that they were standing in front of.


	7. Chapter 7

Marik went to Bakura's house after school. Bakura's parents were away for the weekend so Bakura and Marik had the house to themselves. They went upstairs to Bakura's bedroom. Bakura dumped his bag in the corner of the room. When Marik threw his down beside it, it started beeping.

"What's that?" asked Bakura.

"I have no idea," said Marik, bending down and opening his bag.

He picked up his bag and turned it upside down, emptying everything onto the floor. Apart from his phone, nothing could have made a beeping noise. He picked up his phone and shook it, trying to make it beep. No noise. He pushed the buttons. Still nothing.

"Maybe it's your bag," he said, looking up at Bakura.

Bakura checked his bag. He got the same result. Neither Bakura nor Marik knew what the noise was. But they didn't spent too much time worrying about it. It was soon forgotten about.

* * *

Bakura woke up. He heard the beeping noise again. Marik was still asleep and had his arms around Bakura. The beeping noise was loud and Bakura didn't know how Marik stayed asleep. Bakura pushed Marik's arms away and got out of bed. He went over to the corner where his and Marik's bags were and bend down. He picked up his own bag and opened it. He flicked through all the books that where inside. He still couldn't find anything that could make a noise. He checked Marik's bag. He checked everything that was inside. Still nothing. Bakura sighed and pulled the zip, closing the bag. He felt something. He pulled Marik's bag closer to him. He looked at the zip. There was a small flashing red light on it. Bakura moved the zip. It beeped. Bakura didn't know what the red light was. He didn't want to try to remove it, just in case Marik would know what it it and would notice if it went missing. He put the bag back beside his and crawled back into bed beside Marik.


	8. Chapter 8

Marik spent most of the weekend at Bakura's place. A lot of the time, they made out. A lot of the time, they heard a beeping noise. Neither of them could figure out what the noise was or where it came from. The noise just wouldn't go away.

Marik decided to go back to his place after lunch on Sunday. He went upstairs to Bakura's bedroom to grab his bag. Bakura followed and sat on the edge of the bed. When Marik put his arms into the straps of his bag, a red light beemed from the zip and shone in Bakura's eyes.

"Hey! Watch it!" said Bakura.

"What happened?" asked Marik, turning around to face Bakura.

"Something shone in my eyes and I think it came from your bag."

Marik took his bag off his shoulders and put it on the ground. He and Bakura bent down beside it. Bakura lifted the zip. The red light he had seen the other night was still there.

"That's what I saw," said Bakura.

"What is it?" asked Marik.

"It's a light. You've never seen it before?"

"No, never. Someone probably put it there."

Both Marik and Bakura shrugged. Marik stood up and put his bag back on his shoulders. He followed Bakura downstairs and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Marik couldn't believe that Bakura didn't notice. Bakura's jaw dropped, realising that it was his bedroom. The video showed Marik and Bakura getting into bed together. They kissed. They kissed again. And again. Bakura dropped his book and ran out of the room. Marik stood up and ran after him. He saw Bakura go to the end of the corridor and go into the bathroom. Marik went into the bathroom.

"Bakura?" said Marik.

"Leave me alone," Bakura shouted from one of the cubicles.

Marik knocked on the door.

"Please come out, Bakura."

Marik waited for a minute. He heard the door unlock. It opened. Bakura's eyes were red. He looked like he had been crying.

"What are we going to do?" he smiffled.

Marik thought about it. There's not much you can do to get revenge on someone like Ushio. Then Marik smiled. He had an idea.

"Don't worry. I've a plan," he said.

* * *

At lunch, Marik found the camera that was stuck to the zip on his bag. He picked it off, then made his way to Ushio's locker. Luckily for Marik, Ushio wasn't there but his bag was sitting on the floor beside the locker. Marik bent down beside the bag. Very carefully, he put the camera on the zip. He left quickly, hoping no one saw what he was doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Marik walked into the classroom with a USB in his hand. He bent down beside the computer at the front of the room and plugged the USB into the hard drive. He opend he bag and pulled out a projector. He connected it to the computer and pointed it at the wall.

He heard a noise outside the room. Ushio was being mean to Bakura again.

"Bakura, could you come in here? I need to show you something," Marik shouted out to Bakura.

"What is it?" asked Bakura, walking into the room. Ushio followed.

Marik pointed to the wall. He pressed the play button on the computer. A video started to play. It showed Ushio. A teddy bear sat on a bed in the background. It was obviously Ushio's bedroom. Ushio picked something up and left the room. When he came back, he was wearing onesie pyjamas. Everyone in the classroom started to laugh. Marik could see Ushio's face turning red. In the video, Ushio got into bed. He pulled the teddy under the covers beside him. He mum comes into the shot. She walked over to the bed, kissed Ushio on the forehead and left the room, turning off the light on her way out. Everyone was almost in tears laughing.

The video ended. Ushio looked furious. He rolled his hands into fists. At first, Marik thought he was going to get punched. But that wasn't the case. Ushio turned and left the room. Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik's waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thank you," Bakura whispered into Marik's ear.

"For what?" asked Marik.

"For showing that video. For giving Ushio a taste of his own medicine. I don't think he'll be doing anything again for a long time. You totally scarred him."

Marik started to laugh.

"I hope so."

Marik pulled the projector off the table and stuffed it back into his bag. After seeing that video, Ushio thought twice about going near Bakura.


End file.
